gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Garza 3
Gabriel Garza 3 is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. The seventeenth feature film from Gingo Animation, it is the third installment in the studio's Gabriel Garza reboot series, following 2014's Gabriel Garza 2. It was directed by Frans Vischer (in his directorial debut) from a screenplay by Tom Wheeler, Dan Fogelman, and John Hamburg, and a story by Vischer, series creator Geo G., and Jordan Roberts. In the film, Gabriel and his friends face a problem they never expected: the return of Gabriel's old nemesis Vio, who recruits Seth Oram, Gabriel's new rival at school, in order to help him with his conquest of Sinking Spring. The film stars the reprised voices of Elijah Wood, Alexander Gould, Hayden Panettiere, Sarah Jessica Parker, Jack McBrayer, and Alan Tudyk from the first two films, Peter Dinklage from the first film, and Isla Fisher, Jake T. Austin, David Tennant, and Kenan Thompson from the second film, as well as the new voices of Jason Drucker (replacing Zachary Gordon), Hayden Rolence (replacing Jonathan Morgan Heit), Noah Schnapp (replacing Frankie Jonas), Odeya Rush, and Janelle Pierzina. Gabriel Garza 3 premiered at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival on February 16, 2017, and was released in the United States on March 3, 2017. It received mostly positive reviews from critics, with many praising the script, vocal performances, humor, animation, and Mark Mothersbaugh's score. The film was also a box office success, grossing over $812 million worldwide. The film received a nomination for Best Animated Feature at the 45th Annie Awards, and was also nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 90th Academy Awards. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Jason Drucker as Gabriel Garza, an intelligent and kind-hearted boy *Peter Dinklage as Vio, Gabriel's arch-nemesis *Kenan Thompson as Seth Oram, a dim-witted student who serves Vio to defeat Gabriel and his friends *Hayden Panettiere as Claire Jones, a innocent and beautiful girl whom Gabriel falls in love with *Odeya Rush as Megan "Meg" Brown *Elijah Wood as Roge Garza, Gabriel's oldest brother *Alexander Gould as Leno Garza, Gabriel's middle brother *Hayden Rolence as Cole Garza, Gabriel's youngest brother *Noah Schnapp as Jan Soto, Gabriel's best friend *Alan Tudyk as Loy Garza, a scientist and inventor and one of Gabriel's brothers *Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Donnie's daugther *Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla, Donnie's son *David Tennant as Donnie Stampla, Lily and Lester's father and Loy's old friend since the first grade *Janelle Pierzina as Nurse Smith *Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza *Jack McBrayer as Marvin Garza *Chloë Grace Moretz as Tam Williams, a student who was waylaying Gabriel into traveling with her *Alex Borstein as Matilda Jones, Claire's mother *Jim Cummings as Don Jones, Claire's father *Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Picksit, Gabriel's teacher *Ariel Winter as Mallory, a friend of Claire *Ashley Johnson as Eva, Leno's love interest *Frans Vischer as Aqua, a blue clay blob-like creature whom Gabriel befriends and cares for *Michael Wildshill as the Elves *Gary Hall as Principal Shiggens *Corey Burton and Rob Carpenter as Mikey and Joe, Vio's assistants *Michael Gough as Clef, one of Vio's henchmen *Dee Bradley Baker as Nob, Vio's pet crocodile-like creature *Lauren Tom as Moobin Additional voices *David Arnott *Bob Bergen *John Bryant *Doug Burch *Catherine Cavadini *Abby Craden *John Cohen *John DeMita *Marisa De Silva *Terri Douglas *Willow Geer *Jess Harnell *Barbara Harris *Jason Harris Katz *Craig Kellman *Daamen Krall *Yuri Lowenthal *Pam Marsden *Jeremy Maxwell *Scott Menville *Daniel Mora *Laraine Newman *Jason Pace *Bryce Papenbrook *H. Lee Peterson *Paige Pollack *Tara Strong *Frans Vischer Production Gingo Animation's CEO Geo G., the director of the first two films, confirmed in July 2014 that there would be an additional sequel to Gabriel Garza and Gabriel Garza 2. In September 2014, Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation announced a third installment in the Gabriel Garza reboot series, with Tom Wheeler, the writer of Puss in Boots (2011), writing the screenplay. Geo could not direct the third film because he was busy directing Imagimals, although he said he was still staying involved as an executive producer. In November 2014, Isla Fisher, who voiced Lily Stampla from the previous film, expressed interest in reprising her role. On December 23, 2014, Gingo announced that Frans Vischer, a storyboard artist on the first two films, would direct the third film, with John Cohen returning to produce. Production of the film began in the summer of 2015. In September 2015, it was reported that Elijah Wood, Alexander Gould, Hayden Panettiere, Sarah Jessica Parker, Jack McBrayer, and Alan Tudyk would reprise their respective roles as Roge, Leno, Claire, Christine, Marvin, and Loy. In April 2016, it was announced that Odeya Rush would play Megan Brown. In August 2016, it was announced that Jason Drucker would voice Gabriel Garza, replacing Zachary Gordon from the first two films. In addition to Drucker, Peter Dinklage was revealed to return as Vio from the first film, with Janelle Pierzina of Big Brother fame joining the cast as Nurse Smith. Isla Fisher confirmed that her character Lily Stampla would return. It was also confirmed that Jake T. Austin would return as Lester Stampla. Soundtrack On April 22, 2016, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh would return to score the film. James L. Venable, who collaborated with Mothersbaugh on the first two films, did not return for the third installment due to "creative differences". The soundtrack was released on March 3, 2017 by Back Lot Music. Track listing All music composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. #Prologue #Claire Leaves #Raising Aqua #Meg #Seth #Lousy Days #The Meeting #Chase Montage #Double Trouble #New Faces #Gabriel vs. Seth #Cheated #Decisions, Decisions #She Stays Here with Me #Goodbye Aqua #Back Together Gallery Gabriel Garza 3 (2017) Soundtrack Cover.jpg|Front cover Gabriel Garza 3 (2017) Soundtrack disc.png|Disc Gabriel Garza 3 (2017) Soundtrack back cover.png|Tray insert (back) Release Gabriel Garza 3 premiered at the 2017 Annecy International Animated Film Festival on February 16, 2017, and was screened at VidCon. The release of the film in the United Kingdom was postponed to February 15, 2017, two days ahead of its original February 17 date. The film received a wide release in the United States on March 3, 2017 and in Australia on April 21, 2017. The film was shown alongside Zip, a short film directed by Audel LaRoque based on the Computeropolis films. Marketing The official teaser trailer for the film was released on September 8, 2016, and was later attached to Imagimals the following day. The first theatrical trailer was released on December 20, 2016, and was later attached to Sing the following day. The second theatrical trailer was released on January 11, 2017. TV spots aired between February and March of 2017. With Tomy's rights to make toys based on the Gabriel Garza franchise set to expire, Jazwares made a press release saying they would sign a contract with NBCUniversal to produce toys to promote the film. Their license started in 2015 and they designed and developed products immediately, with initial products arriving on shelves in 2017. A tie-in video game titled Gabriel Garza 3: Fusion Madness was also announced to accompany the film's release, developed by Criterion Games and published by EA. Other companies also joined with Universal to promote the film, including McDonald's, Kellogg's, Bounty, Hanes, McFarlane Toys, Funko, Mott's and Xfinity. Home media Gabriel Garza 3 was released on Digital HD on May 23, 2017, and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on June 6, 2017. In addition to Zip, the releases also include a short film titled Leno Finds Love. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 79% based on 161 reviews, with an average rating of 6.4/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Though it often feels like a rehashing of the first 2011 classic, Gabriel Garza 3 continues the franchise's colorfully animated virtue with its blasts of laugh and joy to keep family audience entertained." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 70 out of 100, based on 63 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Accolades Coming soon! Sequel In May 2017, Universal chairman Donna Langley said a fourth Gabriel Garza film is being planned. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2017 Category:Gabriel Garza 3 Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Sequel films